Fighting or Foreplay
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Fighting is like second nature to Draco and Hermione,but is this fight like all the others? Maybe-Maybe not!


_**A/n- For somniator99, hope it meets your expectations!**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day, you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, believe me.**_

_**Fighting or Foreplay.**_

"Why are you being an unreasonable jerk?" she asked, well screamed would be more appropriate but she was not interested in debating grammar right now.

"Because you are being a beautifully impossible bitch." He screamed right back, and she didn't know whether to be charmed or offended.

Hermione Granger stared at her boyfriend of three years and wondered what the hell she'd been drinking when she'd fallen in love with him.

Oh right, Firewhisky.

Draco Malfoy wasn't the boy she thought she could tolerate for three seconds, well now she had to, didn't she? As they say, if you do the crime, you have to do the time.

She stared at him, as he yanked off his jacket, she couldn't decide if she wanted to jump his bones or break them. Maybe she could do both.

She would have to jump them before, because, well... what good would broken bones do her.

Right now, as she saw his pale face go red with anger, and knew her own was probably a couple shades darker, she wondered if cupid really existed, and if he did; where he could be found and how he could be killed.

She drew in a deep breath and decided that maybe one of them should be calm and rational about this.

"Draco, could you stop acting like a child-"she stared, but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Okay, so now I am acting like a child, because if my memory serves, just half an hour ago, it was you who was giggling at Potter's jokes like a thirteen year old school girl."

Screw calm and rational.

"I never giggled, not even when I was thirteen." She said in the most threatening voice she could manage, but instead of being intimidated he just yawned.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because, love, if you are trying to scare me then you should try threatening me like you threaten me in bed when I don't give you what you want. Right now, you just sound like a cat trying to roar like a lion." Then he grinned, the bastard. "And failing miserably too, I might add."

This was exactly why she never, ever should've fallen in love with this guy, because now she was blushing _while_ she was angry.

"Could you be any more of a condescending ass?" she asked, then rolled her eyes, when he actually opened his mouth to answer.

"Never mind, that was rhetorical." She added.

"Why can't you just accept that you were flirting with Potter?" He asked, as he yanked off is tie.

Hermione's face flushed as a certain memory came to her mind regarding that tie, and how it had been used for... other purposes.

And the smug look on Malfoy's face told her he remembered it too.

"I wasn't flirting with Harry, Draco, why would I? He is my best friend, almost a brother."

"Okay, let me rephrase my question, why can't you just accept that Potter was flirting with you?"

"That is just preposterous, why would Harry flirt with me? He already has a girlfriend." She replied, trying hard not to let his shirt-unbuttoning affect her. He knew the effect his bare chest had on her, and he was still undressing. Bastard.

He laughed, humourlessly, and said "Love, any guy would want to flirt with you, if he had a chance; you are the most beautiful girl in this world."

Hermione sighed, wondering how to stay angry at a guy who talked like that.

"And why would I want to flirt with Harry when you are the most handsome guy in the world, and I already have you?" she asked, smiling when, for the first time that evening, he smiled too.

"No,no ,no you are not going to distract me with compliments, no matter how true they are, not this time, Hermione Granger." He said, throwing on a t-shirt and Hermione immediately hated to lose sight of his magnificent chest.

"You know, for such a cocky guy, you really are very insecure." She said, still in the dress she'd been wearing, while he'd changed into seats.

"Only when it comes to you, sweetheart." He replied, and Hermione's heart when pitter-patter again.

"And why was Potter talking to you anyway, it's Valentine's Day, shouldn't he have been off with Weasley, dancing and dining? Like you should've been with me?" He said, and Hermione felt her temper rise up again.

"He need help, you twitchy little ferret, he's asking Ginny to marry him and he need some ideas." She said, cursing that damn stupid firewhisky that had led her to seducing Draco Malfoy when she was twenty two years old.

"It's been eleven years, could you stop calling me that?" He asked, now frowning, like he always did when the 'incident' came up. "It doesn't suit my image, you know."

"OH for the love of Merlin-."

"No, not for the love of Merlin, Hermione, you don't love Melrin, you love me, and don't you even forget it." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes as she always did, when he said the same thing he always says, but she couldn't help but smile at the scowl on his face.

"You get cute when you get jealous , you know that?" she said, and had to control her laughter when his scowl deepened.

"I don't get _cute_, Hermione, don't associate that miserable excuse of a word with me." He said, but of course Hermione couldn't do what he said, otherwise his already inflated ego would become unbearable, so she started to chant "Cute, cute ,cute.."

And the next thing she knew she was being pushed up against a wall and ravished. He kissed her with the intensity of a starving man, and Hermione couldn't help but moan when his tongue met hers.

Okay, so maybe this was why falling in love with him had been a great idea.

He pulled after a few moments, and they were both gasping for air and panting.

"What was that for?" She asked, not letting a kiss dissolve their fight.

He stood close enough that she could feel his heartbeat and was happy to find that his heart was beating as hard as hers was.

"That was the only way I knew how to shut you up." He replied, with that cocky grin of his, and Hermione reached up to wipe it away. With her lips.

When they pulled apart again, they were both out of breathe again, but he managed to control his breathing before she could and bent is head down to whisper in her ears,

"You are going to marry me, okay."

Hermione grew still, wondering if she'd heard right, she looked up at the serious expression on his face and knew that she had.

"You asking me or telling me?" She asked, but she knew that no matter what, she _would _marry him.

"Telling you." He whispered, "Put your hand in my pocket."

Hermione swatted his arm, grinning out of happiness, but he asked her to do it again, so she braced herself for whatever game he was playing and put her hand in his pocket.

What she found there wasn't anything she'd thought it would be.

She slowly retrieved the velvet box and looked at him before opening it, he looked a little nervous, and then she opened it. Inside ,sitting on a pillow was the most beautiful ring she'd even seen. It was red rubies and green emeralds wrapped around in a band that was made of intertwining two different threads of gold and silver, her eyes filled with tears as she realised the true meaning behind this ring.

A mixture of Gold-red and silver-green. A combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you accept the honour of becoming Hermione Granger-Malfoy?"He asked, and Hermione laughed through her tears, and screamed a loud "Yes!"

Then, when he'd wiped away her tears and when a beautiful ring was finally nestled on her finger, he leaned down to kiss her again, but just before he said "Happy Valentines' Day, Love"

**A/n- Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
